Tell Me Something
by pllspoby123
Summary: What happens when two polar opposites end up sleeping together? Just wait and see A Spanna story rated M for reasons. Better than summary


**A/N: This is a Spanna one shot it's rated M for a reason so don't say I didn't warn you. Don't like don't read. Reviews are appreciated **

There was always that spark between them, it was there from the time they met and became friends to best friends to inseparable sisters.

The blond was the queen bee she had golden blond locks and ice blue eyes that mesmerized you she was always wearing the latest fashions she was extremely quirky and always knew how to cheer her friends up, her name was Hanna Marin.

The brunette was the smartest, she loved to study even when it drives her nuts she was tall and lean with muscular form and long legs. She loved correcting people and hated when she was wrong. She was extremely loyal towards her friends. Her name was Spencer Hastings.

And how did the two absolute polar opposites end up sleeping together? Just wait and see.

It happened on a stormy spring night Hanna Marin and her best friends Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery were over at Hanna's house having a scary movie marathon.

"Hanna stop jumping so much you're spilling the popcorn everywhere" Aria laughed.

"I'm sorry! You know that me and scary movies don't get along well" Hanna said holding her hands up in surrender.

"I think I would know but don't worry I'll protect you" said Spencer and she wrapped her arms around Hanna's tiny waist and pulled her close and stroked her hair. Soon Hanna fell asleep.

A Couple Hours Later

Spencer and Hanna were passed out cold curled up together on a sleeping bag.

"Aria." Emily whispered

"Hmm" she groaned quietly

"Wake up just for a second. Do you hear that?"

"What? I don't hear anything" whispered Aria

"Mmmm Spence don't stop oh fuck don't fucking stop! Fuck!" Hanna was mumbling in her sleep.

"How about I talk to Spencer and you talk to Emily about it in the morning" said Aria

"Fine" said Emily

The Next Morning

Spencer was the first one awake as usual, and she got up stretched and went to go make herself a hot, strong cup of coffee. A few moments later Aria shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning Aria coffee? Breakfast?"

"In a minute I have to ask something and I know it's sorta out of the blue" she said

"Yeah anything go ahead" said Spencer

"Do you like Hanna?"

Spencer choked a little on her coffee she had never really thought about it Hanna was beautiful and did make her smile she always thought it was just from being so close.

"I think so I don't know honestly she'd never go for someone like me she's... Well she's Hanna"

"Well if you do like her you should just tell her what's the worst that could happen nothing can drive you two apart you're so close" said Aria

"Ok might as well I'll ask her up to her room after we eat" said Spencer feeling satisfied.

Back In The Living Room

"Morning Han" said Emily

"Morning"

"Would you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead try me" said Hanna

"Do you like Spencer or something? I woke up sorta in the middle of the night and you were like dream fucking her or something." said Emily looking down

"Well I guess I do I mean she's gorgeous and don't get me started on those legs I just want to kiss and bite them so bad Mmmmm" Hanna moaned softly and closed her eyes. Emily sat there laughing softly.

"Now don't get ahead of your horny mind Han. You still have to tell her how you feel and see if she feels the same way before you fuck her senseless."

"Damn it ok I'll ask her to my room to talk" Hanna smirked lightly "But I need food if I'm actually going to do this."

"Alrighty then" Emily agreed

"By the way my mom won't be home till later tonight so please don't come in cause you know stuff could be going on like fucking her senseless like you said earlier." Hanna smirked and Emily just laughed, rolled her eyes and pushed her through the entry way to the kitchen.

"Hey Han is there any way I could talk to you upstairs for a bit?" Spencer asked with as much boldness as she could muster.

"Sure thing Spence" Hanna felt so nervous as she followed her best friend up the stairs to her own room.

"I have something I need to tell you" Hanna said

"So do I do you want to go first?" Spencer asked

"Well I'm not getting my hopes up, but Spencer I don't know what it is when I'm with you I feel this spark I don't feel it around Caleb or anyone else it's only around you. Even according to Emily I had a sex dream about fucking you senseless last night I really like you Spence I think this could work out really really well."

"I like you to" Spencer said quietly and leaned in to kiss Hanna, her lips were soft not like Toby's or anyone she had ever been with. It started off soft but turned into a hot and heavy make out sessions their tongues fighting for dominace.

Hanna started to slip off Spencer's sleeping shirt and threw it over somewhere she traced her hand down Spencer's toned abs and started sucking on her neck leaving a rather large hickey.

"Are you sure you want to do this Han?"

"Never been more sure about anything else" she replied

Spencer threw off Hanna's sleeping shirt and stared at her huge, round, full breasts and kissed and licked the valley between them while unhooking her bra. Spencer kissed her on the lips before moving to her right nipple and fondling and kneading the left breast.

"Oh god Spence that feels amazing" Hanna groaned in pleasure her panties becoming wetter if possible as the seconds ticked by. Spencer gave the same amount of attention to her left nipple and right breast while Hanna unhooked her bra and attempted to slip down her shorts. Spencer arched her back off the bed allowing Hanna to do so easily.

Hanna started kissing all over from Spencer's earlobes to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and collar bone earning a few loud moans from Spencer.

"Fuck I need you now" said Spencer

Hanna smirked and kissed her on the lips before shimmying her shorts down along with her panties, Spencer did the same. Now both fully naked Spencer and Hanna both got on their knees and started to heavily kiss their tongues fighting and their lips becoming swollen. Spencer groped Hanna's perfect ass and smacked it lightly earning a groan from Hanna.

Spencer pushed Hanna down onto the bed and straddled her she bent down and gave a kiss to both of her hardened nipples before dipping down and teasing her folds with her tongue.

"Fuck Spence don't tease me" Hanna moaned

"Tell me what you want me to do" said Spencer still teasing her folds stopping at times to nip at her inner thighs.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck I want you to fuck me until I scream I want you to fuck me senseless" Hanna groaned trying to keep her eyes open.

Spencer smirked "As you wish beautiful"

She rubbed her folds licking in between them and entered two fingers in Hanna's dripping wet center she was so tight and hot around her that Spencer was groaning as she found rhythm.

"Fuck Spence don't stop I'm so close ah fuck!" she groaned as Spencer entered a third finger and started sucking on her clit and licking at her center, which caused Hanna's hips to rise off the bed. She felt Hanna tighten around her fingers as she climaxed, Spencer left her fingers inside to help her ride out her orgrasm.

When Hanna stopped trembling she pulled out and sucked her fingers clean.

"Oh fuck you taste like heaven damn" Spencer groaned closing her eyes she leaned in to kiss Hanna so she could taste herself and smacked her ass again and gave it a squeeze.

"My turn" Hanna smirked and pushed Spencer on the bed rubbing her erect nipples she started to suck them while palming at her hot center hitting her clit at times which caused Spencer's hips to arch off the bed and for her to moan. Hanna kissed Spencer full on not taking any time but to deepen the kiss grinding her hips against Spencer's.

Hanna leaned down once they broke apart and started sucking, bitting, and nipping Spencer's thighs always purposely missing the spot were Spencer desired to be touched the most as heavenly as it felt she was horny.

"Han I can't wait much longer I'm getting close"

At that Hanna pushed in two fingers speeding up as Spencer moaned adding another finger. She nipped, and sucked her clit Spencer was so tight and hot but she tasted amazing. With one more suck at Spencer's center rubbing her clit with her other hand, Spencer tightened and came undone. Hanna kept inside helping her ride out her orgasm. Pulling out when Spencer calmed down and sucked her fingers clean.

"Mmm you taste so good Spence" said Hanna kissing Spencer to allow her to taste herself once they finally broke apart Spencer said

"I would go for round two right this second because holly fuck that was amazing but I think our friends have done enough wondering"

"I agree" Hanna smiled

Once they had gotten re-dressed they shared a kiss and Spencer entwined her hand with Hanna's.

"Hanna Marin would you like to be my girlfriend? I know what you mean know I felt that spark to."

"I'd be honored" said Hanna kissing her girlfriend.

They walked hand and hand down the stairs,

"So... I guess you guys are girlfriends now congrats!" said Aria

Emily nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh yes that and much more happened" said Spencer

"But that'll be one hell of a story to tell in the future common lets go shopping!" said Hanna

**FIN **

**AN: LOL that was sorta hard for me to write anyways to anyone who actually reads this give me feedback please that was my first time writing smut... Idek but keep on the lookout for my new spoby story "Start All Over" which should be out soon I'm almost finished with chapter 1. Love you all!**


End file.
